Kurzblau
__FORCETOC__ Physical Appearance Kurzblau is a short, deep blue drake with swirly horns and slightly lighter blue spots all over his body that glimmer in the light. He has orange eyes and white chestplates. Personality Likes: His mother, mate, and children. He loves adventuring and battling, assisting others and he loves to boast. Dislikes: Spiritous Swamp, crafting, abandonment, storms, carrion, death Strengths & Weaknesses: Kurzblau is a bit of a hothead with a short temper, and he's short for a drake of his ability. His hotheadedness typically gets himself in trouble as he takes bites bigger than he can chew most of the time. Although this is a negative trait of his, it can be...''occasionally ''helpful. Story Kurzblau was hatched in an abandoned area, covered by wildlife somewhere in a warm rainforest. It wasn't until he was starved with vultures flying above him until his mother, SilverSpirit, finally found her lost hatchling. After reconnecting with her lost kin she and Kurzblau had a close, loving relationship. She taught him what he knows and how to stand up for himself. He and his father were never particularly close as his father abandoned his mother, but the two of them have recently connected old ties. He finds comfort in his large, often over-the-top, father. Kurzblau raced to the top, meeting friends and family along the way, and finally reached his peak ability. He's often insecure about his short height, so becoming an ancient and getting his big wings has always been a dream for him. Until, that is, he was rejected by Karane The Historian and the Council of Ancients for being too young. Since then, Kurzblau's energy has find no outlet. He's trained and sharpened his claws to their maximum ability, tackling bosses and working for cash to attempt to keep his temper at bay. Since being rejected by his superiors, he has hatched his children and watched them grow into their own, even meeting his own grand-daughter. With age his mother hoped that his temper would slowly defuse like a fire in the rain, but he has only gotten more determined and energy-filled. Kurzblau, on his mission to reach the top, stumbled across another bold dragon while he was questing in Dralnok's Doom. This dragon, Ecaeris, was attacking the same mob he was after. At first, he gave her space, but as they continued, the mob thinned out and there was nothing left for the both of them to slay. Kurzblau, having a short temper, immediantly jumped on the next DD-dwelling beast he saw, the only other creature of the mob. Ecaeris, surprised and irritated, ran after to help kill the dweller. Kurzblau being as independant as he is pushed the creature aside and flared his wings in Ecaeris' face. He told her he didn't need any help and he could hunt perfectly fine on his own. They got in a heated argument and eventually became surrounded by roaming dwellers, unable to fight off the group independantly. After killing everything off and begrudingly apologizing, they slipped out of DD barely in one piece. This event is what caused the two to grow close, and after Ecaeris told Kurzblau her story, Kurzblau volunteered to adopt her into his family. The two together are like a pair of swollen suns, orbiting each other and pulling things together with their gravity. ... Keelamaria and Kurzblau had a lovely clutch of 4 blue hatchlings, all dragonesses but one, Amnis. His temper was finally beginning to shrink as he watched his little ones flourish and grow, until one of his hatchlets passed at the hands of a blighted hound. In his fury and grief, Kurzblau's temper exploded into a never-ending inferno, scorching and ending all that touches it. He's become especially protective of his daughter now, Seastorm, who was a near-twin to her now passed sister. Kurzblau can't look at her directly without remembering the image of his tiny hatchling crumpled into a pile, vomiting, with red blood pulsing from her ribs and the evil green glow of the Blighted. Ongoing Story Kurzblau now spends the most of his days relaxing with his mate, Keelamaria, and his children, watching them all grow. He's recently acquired a grand-daughter from his daughter, Seastorm, and he spends time with that little one along with the youngest of he and Keelamaria's clutch, Amnis. He enjoys watching them all flourish and grow but it saddens him to see the time pass and be let down by the Council every time. He's determined to prove his strength, but he hasn't any clue how. Trivia - Kurz's name means "Short blue" in German. (hence his height and color) - Kurzblau has PTSD from being a hatchling and watching his daughter die - He isn't very fond of those outside his faction, despite his mate being a Helian. Gallery Screen Shot 2017-06-20 at 3.50.04 PM.png|Kurzblau and his mate, Keelamaria. Screen Shot 2017-06-18 at 12.40.31 AM.png|Kurz and his son, Amnis. Screen Shot 2017-06-16 at 1.27.46 AM.png|Grandfather and grand-daughter, Gollygosh. Screen Shot 2017-06-11 at 8.38.02 PM.png|Kurz and his two daughters: Ehdna and Seastorm. Screen Shot 2017-06-08 at 10.01.23 PM.png|SilverSpirit and Kurzblau together. Screen Shot 2017-06-17 at 12.50.00 AM.png|Kurzblau and his dad, Arvos, displaying rather rare affection. Category:Characters